1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, vehicular lamps having a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and a plurality of reflectors each reflecting light from each of the LEDs have been available (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-81975 (JP2011-81975 A)).
However, it is likely that the vehicular lamps having the plurality of LEDs and the plurality of reflectors are upsized.